A New Family
by ChubbyMuffin
Summary: Misaki has finaly lost it, taking her life and nearly Risuka's, what happens when a foriegn foster parent -Megan! Thats me!- from Soubi's art class takes him in? Hard to explain in such a tiny space, full summary inside! PLEASE READ! and reveiw too! :P
1. Chapter 1: Crimson Red

**RitsukaxSoubi**

**Full Summary: Misaki has finally lost it, taking her life and nearly Ritsuka's, but what is Soubi supposed to do when he isn't his legal guardian? Take Kio's advice and lets social services give him to a local foster parent, who they happen to know! New to Japan and their art class, foreigner Megan(that's me!) has befriended Kio, thus Soubi as well. She's just what they need for Ritsuka; willing, ready and very loving.**

**A/n: Don't worry, at worst I might end up going out with Kio, but Ritsuka's all Soubi's! I'm mostly there as a kind of filler-mother... And cause I really wanted to! XD**

* * *

><p>Ritsuka's hand stopped short at the door knob. His fingers twitched slightly as he tried to make them wrap around the handle. His eye brows furrowed and he quickly clenched his fist. His pearly fingers grew paler as he slowly dug his nails into his palm. The grocery bags that hung from his skinny, sleeved arm were starting to make his skin ache from the weight but he ignored it as he tried to identify the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Gulping, he gently released a low breath then opened the door just enough for him to squeeze through, quickly and quietly as possible.<p>

The hallway was dark as he slipped off his shoes, his hands clutching the plastics bags tightly, ready for someone - or something - to jump out. The house was quiet… except for the loud thudding that resonated from the room above. He flinched as he heard a door slam and quickly ran into the kitchen. For several minutes the only sounds were his bare feet padding against the cold tiles of the floor as he scurried from counter to fridge, to cabinet, putting away food. It felt good with summer on its way, days becoming longer and warmer, nights shorter and cozier. The ebony haired boy smiled slightly at the thought of spending some of those nights resting in the arms of his fighter as he placed some milk in the fridge.

Ritsuka jumped and smacked his head as a loud crash sounded behind him. Placing a hand on his sore head, he tried to make the room stop spinning as he heard the hoarse breathing in front of him. He could hear she was angry before he could clearly see her face contorted in fierce hatred.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Each word was punctuated by a slam of her foot.

Fuck. The real "Ritsuka" didn't put the groceries away, he watched and commented. He dropped his hand and slowly started to say, "I'm home Mo-"

He was cut off by a terrifying scream as Misaki launched herself at him. Quickly, he dove to the side and rolled into a cabinet. She pulled herself from the floor, supporting herself on the counter. Her screeching got louder as she reached an arm to pull a knife from the drawer, "You. Are. Not. MY SOOON!"

With wide eyes, the frail teenager scrambled to get to his feet as his mother stalked towards him. She threw her body at him screaming as he dropped to the ground, the knife cutting along his cheek. He ignored the sting as blood oozed down his skin and wriggled around her legs and ran to the other side of the room. Tears were at the corners of her eyes as she stumbled towards him, crying out in hatred, pain and sorrow, "WHY DO YOU RUN FROM YOUR MOTHER! THE REAL RITSUKA LOVED ME!"

His heart was torn from running to the safety of his room and embracing the broken woman in front of him. Taking a hesitant step towards her, he opened his arms slightly and whispered, "I do love you Mom…"

Misaki was bawling as she fell into his hug, still clutching the knife. He stumbled back and landed on the wall behind him and wrapped his arms lightly around her skinny, malnourished frame. She held onto his tight, black long sleeve shirt tightly as she mumbled, "We'll always be t-together… Because R-Ritsuka loves me… H-He's mine…"

The boy ran a hand down his mother's tangled hair, muttering comfortingly "I won't leave you, I'm your Ritsuka, I'll always be your Ritsuka…"

His mother started to giggle happily, causing him to smile, but then her giggles became louder and soon became maniacal laughter as she pulled back. Her eyes were fogged and shined with hope, pain and sorrow. Her mouth morphed into a demented grin as she pulled the hand holding the knife back and cried out, "HE'S MIINE!"

He yelled out of surprise as the metal slid cleanly into his side, slicing deep into his skin as she slowly pulled it out, dragging it along the edges of the wound, widening the cut. She yanked him off the wall and threw him the ground, crawling onto his aching stomach. She grinned wildly as she bellowed, "WE'LL. BE. TO-GE-THER FOR-EV-ER!" each syllable accompanied by a stab from the dulling blade.

His hands covered his face and tried to push the older woman off, only succeeding when she slowed at the end of her sentence. His legs wobbled as he shakily jumped to his feet, his strength, and blood, draining from his body. He hobbled quickly down the hallway, his mother's angry screams bouncing off the walls, making his head spin. With his hand on the front door knob, he was just two seconds from safety when he felt a sickly skinny hand wrap around his ankle.

_No! No this can't be happening!_

Tears rose to his beautiful plum colored eyes as he shook his leg hard, the hand falling to the floor with a weak thud. He ripped the door open and used the last of his strength to leap onto side walk in front of his house, getting as far away as possible. His weak limbs crumpled as they hit the cement and his vision blurred as his head smacked the ground. The tears fell quickly as his lean frame shook.

_Soubi… I wish you were here…_

In front of him was the most amazing sunset in the five years of his life he could remember.

A brilliant, bright, crimson red.

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone says anything along the lines of 'Hey, haven't I read this before? Are you just a lousy, copy cat writer?' Well, no, I'm not, this is a story from a seperate account I cannot seem to get into no matter what, so I'm reposting this here so I can update and edit this whenever I want. Although, unfortunatley, while I was unable to get into my other account, I wrote like three more chapters and then my computer crashed so now theyre all gooone! So ya, you'll have to be satisfied with what I can whip up for now.<strong>

**P.S: My cat seems to find it very amusing to lay in my lap and sprawl her paws over my laptop keyboard... This makes typing quite interesting...**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Blue

**RitsukaxSoubi**

**A/n: I'm gonna start this one with Soubi, basically right where I left off on the last chapter. Then I'm gonna continue so I finally come into the story, and *sigh* Kio… XD Hahaha! Kidding! I love Kio!**

**Last chapter I also forgot to say: LOVELESS IS NOT MINE! DX**

* * *

><p>Pursed lips breathed out slowly, pushing loose strands of blonde out Soubi's sight as his brush moved slowly across the canvas. His fingers held the brush lightly, yet tight enough to keep the handle still in his grasp. The man's mind was practically blank with concentration as his hand dropped to dip the tip of the brush into a small cup of water, gently shake it and dip it again into another paint.<p>

A brilliant, bright, crimson, to color the edges of the wings of the lone butterfly in warm colors. The brush lifted slowly and he leaned back to admire his painting and relax the aching muscle in his neck. At the bottom of the painting were dull grey-ish blue flowers, almost wilting in their pitiful situation. Hundreds of butterflies, all of the same grey-blue hue, swarmed around the plants. Up at the top right corner, flying away from the madness, a bright orange and red butterfly was heading towards a slightly brighter spot on the canvas. Except for the one warm splotch of color the whole background was a mix of grays so that it looked like faded leaves floating through the air.

He sighed in content, liking the final product. A small smile graced his lips as he gathered the brushes he had used, holding at least five different brushes of various sizes. He was about to drop them into a small cup when his hand clenched tightly, snapping them in half with a loud crack.

A lime green head spun around and Kio's angry voice shouted across the room, "What the fuck are you doing, Soubi!"

He stormed across the room, leaving the brunette woman he'd been attempting to talk to. Stepping in front of the blond man, he placed a hand on his chest roughly and said loudly, "Where the hell are you going! Look what you did!" Pointing to the broken mess he'd left on the floor. "You're going to have to pay for that!"

Soubi swatted away his hand and said darkly, "Move."

His hand dropped to his side as he stepped back slowly, watching him sprint down the hallway, yelling after him, "It's that Ritsuka brat again isn't it!"

No reply came so he simply turned back to the woman he'd been trying to chat up earlier. As he slowly walked back to her side, he watched the way the loose bun she had her hair in bobbed back and forth as she kind of danced in place. The sleeves of her black off-the-shoulder shirt were loose so they swayed with her movements, but around her middle it was fairly tight, showing off her hour-glass figure. He stepped in front of her to see she had head phones in, her bright blond bangs covering part of her left eye, and he raised a brow. She stopped, pulled out a headphone and, with a radiant smile, she said in clear Japanese, "Yes?"

Kio tilted his head bit and stared a bit longer. She was obviously foreign, but spoke Japanese like she'd always known it. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when she pulled out the other headphone and stuffed them in her tight jean pocket, while saying, "Aaah, yeah, my Japanese… I started learning in middle school so I've gotten fairly good!" She smiled brightly and tucked some loose hair behind her ear, revealing ears pierced twice in the lobe and several in the cartilage. "But, what were you going to say?"

Trying to think of something to say, his eyes wandered to the almost finished painting in front of her. A large weeping willow tree swayed lightly on the shore of a calm river, several fish could be seen jumping out of the water, while other forms could be seen under the water. The sky was a faded rose pink, a bright yellow lined the shape of the majestic tree and water. In the deep green grass, the beginning of a human head was facing the sunset.

He cleared his throat and said plainly, "I-I like your style."

She smirked at him and rose an elegant brow, mumbling, "Uh-huh…"

Turning away, she grabbed her paints and brushes and moved to go wash them off. Kio followed closely behind, saying lightly, "So, how'd you manage to get into a Japanese college?"

She shrugged as she scrubbed away the paint, replying, "I applied of course, I was really surprised when I was accepted, but of course I took the opportunity. I've always wanted to come here for a while, but my mom wouldn't be able to live with it if I wasn't doing something productive, so school was a good excuse."

Kio let out a understanding "Ah." and continued by saying, "Earlier, you were listenin' to some music, what was it?"

She turned around again, and leaning against the sink, pressed her hands to the counter and answered, "Oh, it was just some American indie-rock, a bit of jazz, some pop, basically a bit of everything. My mom always had music playing so I like all kinds!" She smiled sweetly.

He smiled back and said, "That's cool, I prefer electronica and dance styles."

She moved around him, walking in the direction of her canvas. He watched her hips sway as she answered, "Cool, I have a friend back in America that only listens to emo or dance, so I've grown to like that kind too."

She leaned over to grab a bright orange shoulder bag and this action caught a couple of the other men and they stared as she quickly placed some of her belongings into the bag. Standing up, she glared away the perverted men's eyes and the jealous women's, she raised an eyebrow to Kio, who was still staring at her, and said, "Well…?"

He shook his head dumbly and answered, "Huh?"

She laughed brightly and stepped closer, "Your name, genius?"

Grinning, he took her hand, "Kaidou Kio," He playfully placed a kiss on her smooth skin. "Ma'am."

She did a mock curtsey and said in a thick, foreign accent, " Ciao Signore Kio,"* She grinned at his confused face and continued, "Il mio nome è Megan!"**

* * *

><p><em>Soubi… I wish you were here…<em>

His voice had been so weak when he heard it, it sounded so tired like he was… _No! I can't think like that! _Soubi did his best to shake the thought from his mind as he rounded another corner on the path to Ritsuka's house, never stopping to take a breath or apologize to whoever he knocked over. He sprinted at full speed around the last curve and only stopped when he stepped in front of the house, the wind knocked of him at the sight in front of him.

"Ritsuka…" He whispered as he fell to his knees in front of the injured boy. Blood was splattered around his small form and covered his dark clothes, staining them a deep burgundy. His hair was matted with dirt and blood, his pants rips in them from his violent fall and his shirt was torn, ripped in so many places it could hardly be called a shirt anymore.

Placing a gentle hand under his head, the man pulled his face close and listened carefully… There! A shallow breath escaped his pale lips and Soubi almost cried out with relief as he lifted the frail teenager into his arms. He felt as though his heart was in a vice grip, tightening with each second that passed, how could he let this happen? Why wasn't he there to help him? Why couldn't he protect the most important person in his life?

Tear spilled over his cheeks as he swiftly pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing 1-1-9*** as quick as his shaking fingers would allow. Holding the phone close to his ear he charged into the house, clutching Ritsuka's body close. He stopped as soon as he stepped in the door, seeing the motionless body of Misaki on the floor. Doing all he could to keep from smiling, he nudged her over with his foot. Her body spread across the floor with a thud, her eyes wide and foggy, foam present at the corner of her mouth. Soubi smirked to himself as he ran up the stairs, careful not to jostle the boy too much, _Overdose…_

Seconds after he entered Ritsuka's room the ringing stopped and a young man's voice said, "Good evening, what's your emergency?"

Soubi gently placed his sacrifice on the bed and answered, "There's been a very bad case of abuse at the Aoyagi household, the son is very badly injured and I don't know if the mother is still alive."

"Okay, I'll send someone immediately, please stay on the line until they arrive."

He gave a grunt in return and placed the open phone on the floor as he reached under the bed to get the first aid kit. He ripped open the top, moving quickly, he grab a piece of gauze and pressed it to the cut in his side, worry overcoming him when he saw Ritsuka flinch. Tearing off a chunk of medical tape with his teeth, he made sure the makeshift bandage stayed in place as he hastily tore open his shirt. He ground his teeth, anger boiling up inside of him as he saw the damage _that_ woman had done to him, glad she was dead. Dabbing at the wounds with a sterile towellet, he placed a chaste kiss on the cheek with a cut. Using several butterfly bandages, he closed the cut on his side, several on his chest and the wound on his cheek. He again kissed his sacrifice, on the lips. Grimacing, he pulled back. Blood was all he could taste, he no longer had a delicious, almost sugary, sweetness on his mouth. More tears fell as Soubi slowly lifted the boy into his arms, holding him tightly. He wanted to squeeze the teenager until there was no longer any space between them, but touching any part of his body made him twitch, flinch or moan painfully.

A shout came from the floor below and he knew the paramedics had found Misaki, and soon loud steps were coming up the stairs. Picking up his phone and snapping it closed, he opened the bedroom door as a man got to the top of the stairs. The man gave only a glance at the boy and the determined look on his face and head nodded, signaling for him to follow.

They exited the building as Misaki's body was loaded into the back of a ambulance in a body bag. Another man ran over, rolling a gurney in front of him. He stopped in front of Soubi, and with a nod, the neko boy was placed down gently. His arms and legs were spread and he rolled his head as pain shot through his body. The gurney wobbled a bit as it was loaded into the back of the truck and Soubi hopped in after the two men. The men and women who already in the back quickly began to clean, rebandage him and place an IV in his arm.

The car began speeding down the street, and one of the women turned to him and asked curiously, "What is your relation to Aoyagi-san?"

Soubi was hunched over, holding his loves hand tenderly, as he answered quietly, "His boyfriend…"

She opened her mouth to say something, when the man turned and she saw the pain and sorrow and shined in his blue eyes. The woman simply nodded and continued what ever she had been doing before.

His soul felt like it would leave his body at any second, and his heart felt like the jaws of life were tearing him apart from the inside. A fighter was meant to protect his sacrifice at all costs! How could he let such a thing happen! Tears welled up and spilled as his body shook with a sob, gently pulling the fragile hand to his lips, he held his chapped lips to his pasty skin.

The voice was weak, but the fighters head shot up at the sound, "Soubi…"

He quickly leaned over the boy, lightly framing his slightly swollen face with his long artistic hands. He smiled lightly as the tears continued to fall, whispering, "I'm right here, love…"

A weak hand slowly rose to his tear stained face and pressed against his chilled skin. Smiling, Ritsuka said hoarsely as Soubi grabbed his hand and kissed his palm, "P-Please… don't… leave…"

Leaning down, the man kissed his scraped forehead and lingered to mumble, "I'll never leave your side again…"

Tears slid down his pallid cheeks, stinging his cuts as he smiled at the beautiful face in front of him. He wasn't wearing his glasses and his ponytail looked ragged, but his eyes shined with worry for his condition, compassion for his situation and love. Pure, utter love.

Those amazing, beautiful baby blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hello sir Kio,<strong>

****My name is Megan!**

*****I looked it up! That's the real number!**

**So, ummm... Ya, reveiw pleeease? *is totally pathetic***


End file.
